The hind-end support apparatus is a dog harness that assists dogs with hind-end disabilities. This hind-end support apparatus enables dogs to get the exercise needed and enjoyed when they have temporary or permanent back leg injuries. It helps reduce weight on the back legs and hips. For older dogs who have reduced strength, hip dysplasia, arthritis, weak musclesor other disabilities in their hind end, this hind-end support apparatus enables them to get the walk they need. Exercise is very important for heart and lung health especially in older dogs. The hind-end support apparatus gently supports the dog's back end and allows the dog for longer walks and healthier living. This present invention is suitable for dogs after surgery especially for those who have torn ligaments or similar injuries in their hind leg. The hind-end support apparatus allows for gentle guided exercise during healing. It is very useful in helping both the dog and owner during the delicate healing process when bearing weight is very limited.
The hind-end support apparatus is also suitable for dogs with only one back leg. The design allows for the removal of the extra leg strap while still remaining secure and completely functional to assist your dog. The hind-end support apparatus is also designed so it can be attached and left on the dog. This is especially helpful for older dogs that have difficulty getting up from the floor.